


The Way It Was

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin wants to make it like it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Was

Night had crept around again when Pippin snuck into Merry’s room – his feet quick and light as the feathers of an eagle – with an ornate jar held tightly to his chest. It pressed hard against the white tree of Gondor on the tunic he had yet to remove. His breath caught in his throat when Merry gave a snort of snoring accompanied by content murmurs in his sleep.  
  
Pippin exhaled when he was not caught.   
  
This was one of the first days in which Merry hadn’t complained about the inability to use his arm, and there had been actual shining hope as Pippin had grasped his hand and they had shared their stories about what they would do when arriving back at the Shire. Pippin had looked away when Merry brought up the time behind the Green Dragon when the fireflies were out at night, and Pippin had stolen a kiss. Just one.   
  
Pippin had kissed Merry’s palm, and had urged him to sleep. When Merry had protested (using the sun as an excuse, being it midday it was a foolish protest in Pippin’s opinion), Pippin had merely whispered about hobbits needing their rest to be alert for more active activities during the night. Merry’s eyes had flickered with a mixture of soft knowing and mischief.  
  
“Rest,” Pippin had ordered with a gentle note seeping into his voice. He closed the door on his way out, and went about searching for exactly what he needed. It might have been in poor taste to make mention of it to poor Faramir. Other matters were clogging his mind though. He had crawled onto the Captain’s bed, and made a few broaching questions to the approach, sounding sympathy here and there.  
  
If Lady Eowyn’s presence at his bedside were any indication though, Faramir had all the sympathy he needed. Finally, Pippin knew where to look, and then it was only a matter of time.   
  
“Mer-ry,” Pippin whispered in a singsong voice when he had positioned himself nicely atop the bed so that his chest was pressing to Merry’s warm back. Merry gave a tiny whimper and shifts backwards so that there is no space between their bodies. Pippin feels his skin jump, and other parts of him come to life. “Mer-ry, wake up!”  
  
Merry murmured something that sounded vaguely akin to: “Five minutes, Pip, I swear.”  
  
Pippin gave his good shoulder a shake, and pressed a quick kiss to Merry’s ear. There was more mumbling and shifting about until Merry was facing Pippin, and his eyes were fluttering open. Merry’s face was touched with a smile when he fully opened his eyes.  
  
“What time is it, Pip?” Merry asked groggily.  
  
“Time to make things like they were,” Pippin whispered, and it sounded near-desperate circling about in the air. “We have to go back, Merry,” Pippin went on, his voice rising with every word. He attached his nails to the cuff of Merry’s sleeping shirt, and pleaded with passionate eyes. He gave a smile that was both eager and needing at the same time. “If only this.”  
  
“Pippin,” Merry reciprocated with a soft word as he brushed away a curl from Pippin’s forehead. Pippin closed his eyes at the touch, and exhaled slowly.  
  
“Please.” The word came with Pippin’s breath, and it was broken in two (just like Boromir’s horn; Pippin had told Merry all about seeing Denethor clasp the broken horn in his hands and how it had felt like Boromir dying all over again). Merry held him tightly as he pressed a kiss to Pippin’s temple, and moved lower and placed a kiss just above the ‘V’ of Pippin’s sleeping shirt.   
  
“We can try,” Merry whispered to Pippin, as his hands snuck under Pippin’s shirt and ran flatly up his chest. He looked Pippin in the eyes and they were both frozen in the heavy implications that ran deep within that look. “But we can’t make promises.”  
  
“Okay,” Pippin quickly agreed. “Yes, of course, but just… _this_  Merry, please,” Pippin begged in a quiet and urgent tone. His hands reached out to grasp the vase he had brought in with him. “I even…I have the…”  
  
“What is that?” Merry gently asked, coaxing it out with kindness.  
  
“It’s oil,” Pippin responded with the shadow of a mischievous smirk as his cheeks went a bit flushed. “It’s for…” His voice trailed off, because both of them knew  _exactly_  what it was for. Merry gave a wide grin and kissed the sheepish expression on Pippin’s face right off.  
  
“You always had a way of thinking about the important things,” Merry commented; one finger trailing down the side of Pippin’s face. Pippin gave a wide smile at this comment and leaned into Merry’s touch. Merry carefully pulled down Pippin’s breeches, and maneuvered him to a proper position with his hands gently on Pippin’s hips.   
  
“No,” Pippin murmured in protest, turning around. “I want to see you. We’ve gone too long without seeing each other.”  
  
Merry looked at Pippin with something akin to wonder growing on his face, and he caressed the side of his face one more time while a smile slowly grew on his face. He kissed Pippin’s forehead, and then pressed a kiss against Pippin’s lips slowly and softly.   
  
“Pippin.” He exhaled slowly. “I won’t leave you.”  
  
“I want to see you,” Pippin reiterated, almost petulantly, a pleading wheedle to his voice. Merry caressed his face once more and gave the hint of a smile. “Merry, please?”  
  
“Gently, Pip,” Merry agreed quietly. Pippin’s eyes lit up with delight and hope flickered over his face like a dwindling candle. “Of course you’ll see me. We’ve not come this far just so we can grow further apart.”   
  
“Of course,” Pippin agreed, parroting Merry’s words as his hands slipped beneath the dressing robe, and lightly let his fingers taper over Merry’s skin – cooler than it should be at the touch. “Yes, of course.” He shook his head vehemently. “We must see the Shire, Merry. You promised me that. We must see it again. Together,” he exhaled the word.   
  
“But until then, we have this,” Merry whispered into Pippin’s ear as he took the vase from Pippin’s tight clutches. “We have tonight.”  
  
“And you have me,” Pippin interrupted with whispered enthusiasm.   
  
“And I have you,” Merry added calmly  
  
He gently pushed down Pippin’s breeches and kissed him softly on the lips, coaxing a tiny moan from the depths of Pippin’s throat. Merry closed his eyes and imagined the pink of Pippin’s lips pushing back against him as he tried to draw some of the warmth from Pippin’s kiss deep into him, to combat the cold darkness that had taken over so recently.   
  
He kissed Pippin more insistently, fingers quickly tugging the breeches past their knees. Merry placed his hands slowly around Pippin’s hips, resting there comfortably while he placed the kisses down Pippin’s neck, tongue flicking out slowly and lightly to dab over his neck. The faintest taste of berries lingered there for Merry to find.   
  
He brushed his thumbs against Pippin’s warm skin, pressing quick and light kisses down Pippin’s neck, listening to the cries of near joy that Pippin was giving out. Loud enough to show how much Merry was affecting him, but not too loud to be caught. Merry laved his fingers in the cool oil, pushing gently inside of Pippin, and going by the sharp and tiny gasps Pippin was giving.   
  
“Does that hurt, Pip?” Merry whispered, easing away. Pippin shook his head vehemently, swallowing as he did.  
  
“Keep going,” he urged, and thrust his hips up in encouragement. “Please don’t stop, Merry. Don’t,” he commanded, pleading want hidden deep in his words.  
  
Merry shivered at the sound of Pippin’s voice in his ear, and pushed his fingers in a little deeper, as gentle as ever. Pippin gasped right in Merry’s ear before giving a low, keening moan, mixed with Merry’s name and the short, sharp sounds of, “oh, oh, Merry!” from his lips. Pippin’s hands were soft and slowly glided under Merry’s dressing robe, tugging it off with drooping eyelids, and heavy exhalations.   
  
Carefully, Merry shifted between Pippin’s legs, coaxing them up. Pippin did so with a shadow of a grin on his face, curling his toes as he wrapped his legs around Merry’s back, flattening his back against the bed. Merry rested his hands lightly on Pippin’s hips, splaying his fingers as he closed his eyes and pushed inside of Pippin, welcomed with a surge of heat.   
  
Pippin gasped and bucked a little, his hips surging forward as Merry pushed in deeper, the both of them in deep silence, interrupted only by their quickened breathing. Pippin’s exhalations began to shake as Merry pushed in deeper, just as slow as before and his cries escaped into the air – some high, some broken, and others continuous and steady – when Merry increased the pace a little.   
  
“Merry, never leave me,” Pippin gasped out desperately, grasping the linen of the bed in clutched fists. “Please,” he begged brokenly into Merry’s ear, his whisper coming out hoarse and deceivingly loud.   
  
“I won’t,” Merry swore, closing his eyes tightly as he pushed deeper into Pippin. “I swear, Pip.”  
  
Merry cried out Pippin’s name, and as he did, Pippin came. He arched his back, and inhaled sharply, calling out Merry’s name and clinging to it desperately, whispering it over and over as he slowly flattened his back out on the bed again, hips finally reaching a still state. Merry came soon after, more silent than Pippin could ever be and relaxed beside him, lightly touching at Pippin’s sticky belly and giving a wide smile.   
  
“Things will never be the same,” Merry murmured quietly, finding his robe and slipping into it slowly, one arm lightly dangled over Pippin’s body.   
  
“This will do,” Pippin whispered back, kissing Merry’s temple.


End file.
